Prized Possesion
by Laura224
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate each other so what happens when Draco Bids on Hermione at a charity auction just to make her mad!Read as this crazy story unfolds. Eventual DMHG READ and Review plz.
1. Balls for all!

Hermione Granger looked stunning in her Red satin dress as she walked up the stairs of the 455th annual Ministry Ball and Auction. Her best friend Harry Potter was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her.

"Wow, Hermione you look great" Harry wooed

"Thanks Harry you look quite charming yours-" She was cut out by the loud music thumping and the motor revs of a 2006 Ferrari Diablo that had just pulled up out the front of the building.

All of the media that was attending the event quickly rushed over to the vehicle.

"Oh my God" screeched a lady putting her hands up to her cheeks.

"Its Draco Malfoy, Witch weekly's Playboy of the year" The lady screamed right next to Hermione running over to the car and taking photos of it.

"Oh great, I didn't know this pompous asshole was going to be here. Do you want to go inside Harry?" Hermione asked

"Hermione, I would love to right now but we have to wait for Ron and Ginny, I told them I would meet them here because I have their tickets." Harry replied

"Great I was hoping to avoid that jackass, I can't stand him." She exclaimed watching him get out of his car he was wearing black pants with a white belt, a black shirt and a black jacket. His hair no longer slicked back it was falling just over his eyes.

Hermione observed him while he turned back to the car and helped out a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair sweeping over her shoulders. She wore a black fitting dress with a reveling neck line. She had long legs and ample cleavage she had a body to die for.

The media went crazy and Malfoy and his date were illuminated by heaps of flashing lights. He was nodding and waving at the cameras looking very smug.

They only got up a few stairs when a reporter from the daily prophet stopped them in their tracks.

"Hello there im Mandy Yale from the Daily Prophet, Draco would you be kind enough to reveal to all of us who this beautiful woman on your arm is because we are just dying to know!" She drawled

Draco smiled, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well Mandy this is Elle; she is one of our business associates from Australia." He replied casually.

Hermione snorted and turned to Harry "Can you believe this guy, what a wanker. **Weelll Mandy this is Bimbo Elle, she is myyyy receptionist I like to fuck on the siiide**" She impersonated pulling a smug face that could rival Draco's.

Harry cracked up laughing "That was good but how is this **I just brought Elle for show I really am in love with myself, I even asked myself to marry myself and I will be marring me at the end of the year.**" Harry impersonated with a stern voice. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Hermione was having a hard time standing up.

Draco walked up to them, hearing Harry's last comment.

"Ah Potty breath where is your little bitch oh what is his name again" Draco said tapping his finger on his chin.

"Oh that's right the little bitch weasel, im curious do you fuck him or does he fuck you." He spat viciousness in his eyes.

Harry launched at Malfoy grabbing the collar of his shirt "You fucking little prick, you have taken it to far this time." His face was red with anger. The cameras were going crazy.

Hermione got in between them both and was trying to peel Harry from Draco's neck. "Not here Harry, not here" she squeaked.

Harry let go of his collar "Your not worth it, you may have lots money and material things but your worthless in every other aspect in life." Harry spat.

Draco looked taken aback; he was searching for something to say back to that. He couldn't find the words. So instead he signaled Elle to take his arm again. She was standing back to the side breathing heavily. She walked forward and took his arm.

"Hey hun" Elle was speaking to Hermione.

"I think you ripped your skirt" She said

Hermione looked down; Elle was right in all the commotion she had ripped her beautiful dress. There was a long slit down the side of the skirt. Damn.

"Hey Harry im going to have to go home and change" She said. Just as she spoke Ron and Ginny apparated.

"Hey Harry, Hermione quick we have to get in there it's gonna start in about 30 seconds." Ginny yelled pushing them inside.

"I, I can't Ginny I have to change." Hermione squeaked out as her friend pushed her through the doors.

"Why Hermione, I love your dress. Showing a bit of leg it's a good look for you, am I right Ron?" Ginny replied

"Yeah you look great Hermione." His face turning scarlet as he looked her up and down.

Hermione was puzzled, she thought he had gotten over that school boy crush ages ago.

She was brought violently out of her thoughts by the loud booming voice of the minister of magic.

"Welcome to the 455th Ministry Ball and Auction"

A/N: Sorry it's a short first chapter. Please Please review. I know I sound desperate but it really motivates me to get the chapters out faster and I love hearing what you guys have got to say! I have a lot planned for Draco/Hermione in this story. There will be more of them in the next chapter.


	2. Why me? Why i ask you why?

Draco had a scowl plastered on his face for the better part of the night. He needed to get revenge on Harry Potter but he had no idea how. The Minister of Magic's voice boomed over them again.

"I hope you all enjoyed your meal." Draco snorted it was average.

"Now its time for the fundraising part of this evening, before you is a number I will draw 10 numbers out of a hat, if your number is called you are up for auction and will spend a day with the highest bidder. Of course you can decline but where is the fun in that?" He boomed.

Hermione looked at her number, the number 10. She hoped she wouldn't get called, she didn't want to get stuck with some old fat sleazy man for a day, she was a busy girl.

"Ok so im just going to pick the numbers out." The minister said stretching his body up and putting his hand into a rather large hat. He had pulled out the first number.

"The number 67 please come up to the stage." The Minister said motioning the man to stand up.

Quite a few of the wealthy women were checking him out and Hermione could see why. The man was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was very well built and had a cheeky smile. If she had the money she might have placed a bid….Maybe.

"So tell us your name and a bit about yourself son!" The minister exclaimed

"Well" He said holding his wand to his throat. "My name is Josh Broadbridge, im 23 and I work for Gringotts Wizard Bank, Im a treasure hunter." Josh said

A lot of the women and some of the men let out an ohhh at the same time.

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew Josh, his mother used to be quite good friends with his mother before they moved to Austria when Josh was 11. Draco only recently caught up with Josh as he had moved back to England to work for Gringotts.

Draco was silently jealous that Josh had such an exciting career and had looks that could rival Draco's.

"Ok well thanks Josh; I will now pull another number from the hat." Exclaimed the Minister.

He reached and grabbed "Number 74, please make your way to the stage" The minister said looking around the room.

Draco heard a little squeal next to him and turned just in time to see Elle making her was to the stage.

Hermione noticed that Elle had gotten a lot of guy's attention. "Gee off Malfoy's arm she looks alright." Noted Harry.

"Oh is that Malfoy's date tonight?" Asked Ginny interested.

"Yeah, why the hell do you care Ginny?" Harry asked looking aggravated.

"Oh my god Harry, I am a Journalist for Witch Weekly, Malfoy is all the girls talk about and plus I sometimes have to do articles on him. Bloody hell you would have thought I had shot someone." Ginny said with her nose all scrunched up and her face red.

Elle had begun to speak.

"Hi my name is Elle, im new to the country. I come from Australia and I work for Malfoy Industries as a business consultant." She said smiling

The minister continued to read numbers until there was Elle, Josh, a fat Greek looking guy named Stavros, Neville Longbottom (Harry and Ron decided that this was very funny, why the girls had no idea), a pretty red head girl named Tilli, an Indian bookshop keeper named Gurvinder, a 50 year old lady name Margaret with a perm, a gay man named Shawn who also had a perm and Severus Snape (who Ron and Harry also found quite funny and started counting all their money so that they could bid and make Snape do their dirty laundry for the day.)

Hermione had nearly dosed off through all the number calling but perked up when the minister spoke again.

"And the last numbers for this evening is number 10 please make your way up to the stage." He boomed

"Hermione, that's your number, quick you have to go up there." Ginny was ranting at her.

"Oh shit." Hermione said

She started walking past the tables and up to the stage. Some asshole in the audience started wolf whistling and she looked down at her dress. Oh shit she had forgotten to magically mend her dress. Oh well to late now. She stepped up to the stage.

"Well we all know who this is, Hermione Granger fought along side Harry Potter in the War." The minister said with a smile on his face.

She smiled and stepped back into the line of the other people up for auction.

Draco was just as surprised as Hermione seemed to be, this was his chance to get back at Potter and he was going to take it!

"Ok well let's get into it, Josh come up here next to me. Ill start the bidding at 1000 Galleons, do I hear 2000?" The minister boomed

A lady in her 30's with a red dress put her had up in the front row

A man in a black suit stood up and yelled "3000 Galleons"

Josh's cheeky smile vanished and was replaced by a look of worry.

The lady with the red dress yelled "5000 Galleons"

A new bidder joined a lady in a yellow two piece suit "10000"

The lady in the red dress yelled "15000"

After her bid it went silent and the minister spoke up.

"Anyone for 16000? He is a lovely man. No" He looked around

"16000 going once, going twice, sold to the lady in red" He yelled

Josh looked quite pleased he put on his charming smile again and walked off to sit by the lady.

………………………………..

Hermione was growing restless through out the auction. Elle racked up 20000 Galleons, Stavros got 5000 Galleons (he was won by his wife), Neville racked up 10000 galleons by a nice looking lady (Harry and Ron's mouth were glued open), Tilli earned 14000 Galleons, Gurvinder racked up 1000 Galleons (was also bid on by his wife), Margaret made 2000 Galleons she was won by a man around her own age.

It had now come to Snape; he had an ugly looking scowl on his face as the bidding began.

"I will start the bidding at 1000 Galleons, do I hear 2000?" The minister said

"2000" Ron said as he and Harry were cracking up laughing.

Hermione heard Snape Growl "Not Harry Potter any one but Harry Potter"

A lady the second back row raised her hand and yelled out "5000 galleons"

Snape had a sigh of relief and Harry and Ron looked around looking very pissed off.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the lady in the back for 5000 Galleons" The minister boomed.

"Next we have Hermione Granger, ill start the bidding at 1000 Galleons" He said

"2000 Galleons" Screamed a man in the front row with green robes on.

"5000 Galleons" Yelled another man off to the side of the stage he had a black top hat on.

"7000" Yelled the man with the green robes

"10000 Galleons" the man with the top hat screamed.

Hermione was feeling nervous; she really didn't want to spend a whole day with either of these men.

"50000 Galleons" A new bidder yelled.

Hermione couldn't see who had called it until she heard Harry smack his hands down on the table "No way is she getting sold to him" He yelled

"He will probably do something illegal to her" Ron yelled getting out of his seat to go and argue with the Minister of magic. Harry followed.

"Well lads I suppose its up to Hermione, I mean it is 50000 Galleons Hermione, think of what that could do for the charity." He said turning to her.

"I'm still not sure who it is Minister, I couldn't see him when he called out the bid." She replied.

"Oh, well it's Draco Malfoy." He said with a grimace.

………………………………………………….

Ok well hoped u enjoyed that, more Draco and Hermione next chapter as u can guess. Please Review, thank you to qulistanlik, Piper, Sugar 'N' SpiceRin, XorderlyXchaosXnXconfusionX and Lucius's Mistress for your fantastic reviews for the last chapter! Peace!


	3. Watermelon Head

"WHAT, no way, there is no way Draco Malfoy would have placed a bid on me especially a bid that high." Hermione asked the minister.

"Hermione you can slap my face and call me fanny I am telling the truth, I can understand it is bizarre to you but please remember it is 50000 Galleons for the St Mungos new children's ward. You can do this for the children can't you Hermione?" The minister said.

She looked to Harry and Ron "Hermione you don't have to do this, its Draco Malfoy after all. The biggest arrogant prat in the northern hemisphere, his head the size of a watermelon, his ego the size of Mt Everest and not to mention he will treat you like crap for the whole day you are around him." Ron said with a pained expression.

Hermione looked at the ministers pleading face then Harry, Ron and Ginny's worried face. She glanced over and saw Malfoy in the front row of tables smirking at her; he then lifted his glass to her and downed whatever was in his glass.

She turned back to the minister "50000 is going to be a lot of help to the children's ward I guess I would be a pretty poor person if I didn't put up with the git for a few hours, so minister ill do it." She replied

"Oh well that is great to hear, I suppose you had better go and talk to Mr. Malfoy and organize a time and date to meet him for your day out." The Minister replied happily.

"Hermione are you sure about this?" Harry asked looking worried "I mean I know it's for a good cause but you could be putting yourself in danger." He continued

She walked up to him and clasped his hand "Harry im I big girl I can take care of any silly ferrets that might want to cause me harm." She whispered to him.

Harry wrapped his warm arms around her and she relaxed. She was doing the right thing. Wasn't she?

"Well I better go talk to the stupid watermelon head and organize stuff. I just don't get it Harry; he hates me why would he want to buy a day with me." She asked

"I think it has more to do with getting revenge on us and him being in control and thinking that he has won." Harry said looking down at her smiling.

"Yeah I think your right. Wish me luck." Hermione sighed as she prepared herself to walk over to Malfoy.

"Good luck mate!" Harry said as he let her go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He was laughing and smoking a cigar with Blaise Zabini when she approached him. Hermione sat down at the table opposite him. It took him a while to notice she was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked looking at her.

"Malfoy have you finally lost your marbles, you bid 50000 to be my date. I mean I know im fan-bloody-tastic, but 50000 is most definitely a compliment." She smirked.

"I thought one Galleon would be a compliment for you Mudblood ass." He said looking at Blaise and smirking back at her.

He saw her confused face.

"Look Granger, I bid as a joke I never thought you would have accepted to actually spend a day with mwah" He smugly said.

"Im not doing it because I want to im doing it because it will be 50000 Galleons for the children's ward, but if you don't think you can do it maybe you should pull out." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Is that a challenge Granger, see who will pull out first?" He seethed

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Look when do you want to fulfill this stupid day thing?" She said rolling her eyes and pulling out her diary.

"Im free next Wednesday" Hermione said scanning the pages

"Can't im in Rome" He replied

"Fine how bout next Saturday" She asked

"Can't im busy?" He drawled

She rolled her eyes

"How bout the Saturday after that." She asked again

"No No busy then aswell." He said waving his hand.

"Oh for fuck sake Malfoy how do you know you're busy you don't even have a diary in front of you." She snapped

He smirked at her "I keep it all up here Granger" He said whilst tapping the side of his head.

"Fine what about Sunday the 12th" He said looking at her.

She looked in her diary hoping she was busy that day so that she looked like she had a life. She flicked to the page. Damn it was blank. She rolled her eyes.

"That day should be fine, what time should I come round?" She asked

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't care Granger come round whenever." He sounded bored.

"Fine Sunday the 12th it is then." She said getting up from the table.

He waved her off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Isn't it funny that when you are dreading something time seems to speed up and then when the thing that you're dreading comes up to catch up time seems to slow down and go agonizingly slow.

Well that could be said happened to Hermione, the two weeks before she was scheduled to meet Malfoy time went extra fast and before she knew it she found herself outside his mansion.

She admired the stunning architecture beautiful water features and colorful gardens.

Hermione took a deep breath and rang the bell on his front door. She waited for about two minutes, when no body came to the door she rang the bell again. She heard yelling inside the house.

"Bloody hell, im coming hold your horses"

She heard a loud clang and Malfoy opened the door wearing nothing but his black boxer shorts.

"Oh…….." She said stunned

………………………………………………………………………….

A/N He he cliffy. Please review and let me know what you think. Somebody suggested that I should get a beta to check over my work, I think that is a great idea and I apologize for all the mistakes. If anyone is interested please send me a message. Thankyou to Pandora-Halliwell, sesshomaruslover92, brainbox9, nothingmatters, Terra Darconis, qulistanlink, Pretty Princess01, CheerUpemokid- Imafake, Bowling4boys, butterflygirl123, faeriemaid04, AslingJace, Odi et amo, XorderlyXchaosXnXConfusionX. Also one last final thing, I have another story going called 'whipped' it's a Draco Hermione story aswell so if you're interested check it out. And leave a review! Peace!


	4. Favorite Songs

"Oh it's only you and here I am thinking that it was somebody important" Draco said with a smirk

"So you would answer the door in your boxers if it was someone important. Wow im sure the Minister would love that." She said raising an eyebrow

He rolled his eyes and turned around and headed back up the stairs. He had left the front door open so Hermione walked in and admired the stunning house. She found a sitting room to the right of the front door and decided that she would wait for Draco there. Hermione chuckled who would have ever thought she would be sitting it the Malfoy's sitting room.

She was in a funny mood today and decided to act like one of the posh people she saw around London or on the T.V. She put on a posh accent and sat up straight.

"Be a dear Cedric and pass me the caviar." She said pretending to have a conversation with an imaginary man.

"My gosh Cedric the weather is absolutely appalling today." She said in an over the top high pitched tone. She laughed at herself but stopped when she heard clapping.

"My my my Hermione who ever knew you were such a good actress." He drawled sarcastically

Hermione went red in the face and mentally kicked herself for being so stupid to let him see that. She fixed her hair so that the redness wasn't so obvious. She stood up and faced him.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked

"Well im getting my hair cut at Pierre's and then I need to go to Diagon Alley and find some new robes to wear to Blaise Zabini's birthday party on Saturday. I suppose you can tag along." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever I just want to get this day over with." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"So where is your floo network?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Oh were not going by Floo we are going in this" Draco said motioning to his red Ferrari

Hermione made a snorting noise "Bullshit I am not going anywhere near that car with you driving." She exclaimed. Draco looked angry.

"Fine then maybe we should call this whole thing off and you can tell the Minister how you stuffed up the date!" He replied throwing his hands up in the air.

"God you are an insufferable git hey you just called this a date!" She said with a smirk on her face

"I did not you must have just imagined I said that because you really want to go on a date with me" He said with his eyebrows raised.

She just smirked at him

"Just get in the car Granger I don't have time for your nonsense" He growled

Hermione huffed and stood with her arms crossed and stamped her left foot.

"Fine if you want to be like that." Hermione saw him bend down and she wondered what he was doing when she felt her feet leave the ground.

"Ahhhhhh Draco put me down right now I am serious. I will stun you if you don't let me down in three……..two……….on- ouch. What the hell you crazy mongrel." He had just thrown her into the car and was walking around the front of it to get into the drivers side.

She admired the way he looked for a second his hair was messy, his shirt was crooked, his face had a nice pink tinge to it and he was looking straight in her eyes.

He jumped into the car and took a deep breath before starting it up. Hermione quickly put on her seat belt and looked straight ahead. She tried not to start laughing when the next song on his cd came on.

Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around.

He quickly changed it to the next song. Hermione looked at him and started laughing "That's my mums favorite song I never thought you would have it on your cd. Put it back." She said reaching out and changing it back to the song.

Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

"It was my mum's favorite song aswell it reminds me of her you know" He said quietly

Hermione looked down at her hands "oh…… im sorry I made fun of you."

Nobody was exactly sure what had happened to Narcissa Malfoy. They had no idea who killed her or why. A few people have some theories about what happen they say that she wanted out of Voldemorts inner circle and that he killed her for it. Still to this day nobody knows what exactly happened. It was a wide known fact that Lucius Malfoy was taken into custody after Harry destroyed the dark lord and sent to prison and given the Dementors kiss. Draco had lost all of his family. Hermione felt sorry for him in a way. The song kept playing.

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

It had gotten a bit warm in the cabin of the car and Draco had let the roof down. Hermione's wild hair blew in the wind. She reached over and turned the song up as far as it would go

"What are you doing" Draco asked over the music.

"I love this part." She said with a smile. She felt like she needed to liven up the mood so she did something that surprised Draco and herself alike.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up in the moving car holding onto the top of the windscreen for support.

"Hermione you are going to kill yourself get down." He said grabbing onto her dress and trying to pull her back down.

She started singing at the top of her lungs

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Draco was smiling now she had finally cracked. This was making him feel better in a funny kind of way she was acting like a clown and he liked it. She sat back down and put her seat belt on. She turned to Draco and was laughing "Bet you never thought Hermione Granger would ever do something like that."

"Well I had my suspicions that you were crazy like when you punched me in the face in third year no one in their right mind would have done that." He turned to her smiling

"Yeah well you deserved it." She replied

"No one deserves that right hook Granger" He laughed

He pulled up out the front of a posh little hair salon. On the outside it looked like a normal white building but as Hermione walked in she fell in love with the décor. It had cream coloured walls with burgundy red feature walls. It had French doors leading into different parts of the salon she looked up to the roof there was a painting of Venus that was absolutely magnificent. Draco pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Appointment for Malfoy at 10am." He said to the young man at the front counter.

"Oh yes Mr. Malfoy right this way Pierre has been expecting you." He said with a smile.

The young man motioned for Draco and Hermione to follow him. He led them to the main part of the salon and Hermione took a seat on a chair in the waiting section. She watched Pierre walk out of another room and greet Draco.

"Hello Draco 'ow are you? Who iz your lady friend I see over there she 'as a very familiar look about her. She really needs to do something with 'er hair." Pierre said in his French accent.

"That Pierre is Hermione Granger." Draco replied. He heard Pierre gasp

"Tzat is 'ermione Granger. Wow I must speak with 'er." He said strolling over to Hermione

Hermione was reading a hair magazine when she saw a shadow on her page she looked up to see the short plump man with grey hair pulled back into a pony tail that was Pierre.

"Miz Granger, what a pleasure to finally meet you." He said taking her hand in his own and kissing it.

Draco rolled his eyes "Pierre I have places to go people to see." He said looking down at his watch.

"Oui Oui go and take a seat Draco and ill be over soon." Pierre said sighing

"Miz Granger it would be my pleasure to give you a complementary 'aircut if you would like?" He asked

"Sure I would love that I have been meaning to get it styled for a while but im just so busy all the time." She said standing up.

Pierre motioned her to take a seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I hope Hermione wasn't to OOC in this chap. Well let me know what you think! Please Review it means a lot to me! Also I just wanted to clear up in case anyone was thinking it. Ive had a couple of reviews saying this story reminds them of another story called 'Beautiful' I only recently read this story about 3 days ago when a reader forwarded it to me. I didn't want anyone to think I had stolen the idea because I really had no idea that story was out there. The only real similarity is the auction, but I just wanted to clear it up anyway. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Laura


	5. The deal

Draco was in a filthy filthy mood, you could practically see the steam rising from his skin. Hermione Granger YES the Mudblood, best friends with Harry potty breath and bitch weasel had just been given higher priority than himself. She had ever so rudely agreed to have her hair cut before him.

Draco Malfoy waits for no one

He was so tempted to walk out but he had a tiny little bit of hope that Pierre would slip with the scissors and cut off her ear and he really wanted to be there to see that. Plus it takes over 3 months to get an appointment with Pierre but that wasn't the reason he was staying, no not at all. Draco Malfoy waits for no one remember

Well maybe he will wait this once.

----

"Oh Pierre its lovely wow I never thought my hair could feel so thin." She said examining the different lengths cut into layers.

"Thank you so much how much do I owe you?" Hermione said shyly

"Nothing 'ermione I already said it's on the 'ouse."

"Are you sure Pierre you really are too kind."

-----

Hermione walked up to Malfoy with a smug look on her face.

"You know that is why it's so good to be friends with Harry, you know Draco you don't get stuck second in line." She winked in his direction

Oh she was going to give it to him good about this

"Quick Draco I think he wants you to go in there I know you haven't got a second to spare."

He gave her a very dirty look

"You know what Granger you B grade comedic lines-"

She interrupted him

"I know are second to none." She burst out laughing

"You are really pathetic Granger." He stormed off into the salon.

----

"Let's go."

She snapped out of her daydream to see Draco hovering above her with his freshly cut hair. She had to admit it looked quiet nice.

They walked out of the salon and the sun was blaring. Draco slipped on his sunglasses Hermione just had to put up with glare.

"You know you need to take a joke Malfoy I mean who really cares if I got my hair cut before you, its not like it is the end of the world or anything." She hoped into the car

He stared at her, unblinking, just stared. It took her a while to notice as she was looking at all the different colored roses through the windscreen window.

She finally turned to face him to see what the hold up was and nearly feel out of her chair with surprise.

"Why are you impersonating a frog Malfoy? It's really scary." She laughed

"Why on earth Granger do you think that I would ever ever think that it is ok to just 'take a joke' on being second? Do you know who my father was Granger?"

"Well yes I did see him and he insulted me on occasions also there was stuff I used to read in the media but I can't say that I really knew him. Why?"

He had already let her in to much and now she wanted to know more

"Nothing just forget I said anything, ok?"

She shrugged

"Fine"

But secretly although she would never ever admit it to anyone Hermione Granger was a tad bit curious.

They sat in silence

"Well this is the most awkward trip I have ever taken. Oh no hold on actually I have been in a more awkward car ride." She flushed red

"Oh really Granger pray tell why was that?" Noticing her embarrassment and always taking it to his advantage.

"Ha ha well you see um the morning before I was to return to 3rd year at Hogwarts. I walked in on my parents in a very compromising position and well you see it was very awkward for both parties." She was flustered

Draco was chuckling "You caught your parents having sex Granger is that what you are trying to say. Ha Ha ha now I know why you turned out to be such a delinquent child." He slapped his hand on the steering wheel

"Oh for Gods sakes Draco you know that is what I am saying and it's not bloody funny. I don't even know why I told you, no one knows not even Harry and Ron." She fumed

Something twitched in Draco's stomach she had told him something that Potter or Weasley didn't know about. That would mean he was the only person besides her parents that knew about this little secret and it made him feel uneasy.

They arrived a few blocks from Diagon alley

"We will have to walk from here, no car spaces obviously." He drawled

Hermione nodded and started to walk. She was feeling very embarrassed that she had divulged such personal information to such an ignorant prat. She could expect the whole of London to know about her horror by the next day. She shook her head to herself.

"What why are you shaking your head like a Looney Granger?"

She had nothing to say she didn't want him to know it was such a big deal to him that she had told him personal information.

"Look ill make you a deal if you don't tell anyone that Pierre put me second then I won't tell a soul about your little 'embarrassing encounter with your parents' deal?"

Hermione looked up at him surprised at his decency he must want something else.

"Is that all Malfoy? I don't tell anybody about you being treated like a 'second' class citizen" She stopped to chuckle a little and he couldn't help but hide his small smile and her very lame joke that she thought was so hilarious. "And you promise you won't tell anyone of my encounter?"

"Yes Granger that's exactly what im saying." He raised his eyebrows

"Fine you have got yourself a deal."

A few minutes later they arrived at a new specialty robe store called 'Molendo' Hermione had to stop and look at its magnificent design. It had gold walls lined with robes for as far as you could see they also had muggle suits and dresses that were all beautiful.

"Wow" Hermione said softly to herself

"Yeah I wouldn't expect a peasant like you Granger to be able to afford to buy from this shop."

"Humph I would rather be a peasant than a rich pompous ass Malfoy, you wanker you just had to ruin it just when we had made a truce." She folded her arms over her chest

"Pfft whatever Granger I don't think we will ever be able to manage a truce." He walked further in the shop

"Yeah that's for sure." Hermione followed him

……..

Pansy Parkinson had been having quiet a pleasant day she had brought 4 new dresses from 'Molendo' and nothing made Pansy happier than shopping. But her happiness was fast descending when she spotted Mudblood Granger and Draco having a heated discussion.

"What the hell is going on?" She said under her breath. She power walked towards Draco and pushed Granger out of the way into a near by clothing rack.

"Owww what the heck?" Hermione fell hard on her bottom

Pansy grabbed Draco by the arm and spun him around "Would you please care to explain what the HELL YOU ARE DOING WITH MUDBLOOD GRANGER." She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Hermione was waiting for a bomb to explode and very very slowly Draco opened his mouth

"How dare you." His voice was low and menacing, to be honest it scared the shit out of Hermione.

"I will never ever say this to you again so make sure you listen closely Pansy." He paused for effect

Pansy was almost cowering

"I will never explain myself to you I will never explain myself to anyone, so just fuck off." He motioned to the door.

She looked like she was about to cry then she turned around and ran for the door.

Hermione slowly lifted herself off the ground

"So um lets go find that new robe hey?" She said shakily

If ever Draco had felt any appreciation towards Hermione's personality it was today here and now. When she didn't enquire she just let him be. She didn't need to push him further, she was just there. And he kinda liked it.

………………………………..

A/N: Oh I am so sorry I haven't updated till now I had a bit of writers block but that is all cool now. So please review….it will get me to update faster……….so if you want to know what happens next….you must review. grins evily


	6. Bloody Blaise Zabini

"I really liked the Burgundy robe actually. Green is just to overdone by Slytherins, its getting kind of old now." Hermione rambled somewhere around Draco's left ear.

"Ha as if im wearing Gryffindor crappy coulors-" He turned to face her

But she wasn't there.

"Where the hell is the little she devil now." He said under his breath as his eyes scanned the room.

Aha there she was over by the dresses. She was holding up a light purple almost ivory coulored tight boob tube dress that had diamond like beads thick at the hem of the dress and thinning up and scattering up to the knee length.

Maybe she could save up and buy this for the next ministry ball she would feel like a princess. She looked down at the price tag

$3200 Galleons

"Ok maybe not then." She sighed

She looked up and saw Draco paying at the cash register "Some people just have all the luck." She said under her breath before she walked over to him.

"Did you want to get some lunch Malfoy im starving?"

He looked her up and down "Do you really think you should be eating with that physique." He smirked and headed for the door.

"What- how- how dare you Malfoy?" She called after him

He didn't turn around he just kept walking. She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"How much of an arrogant pompous git can you be?" She screamed at him.

His face was blank

She smiled fine if you want to play with fire expect to get burned. She shifted her stance

"Its just like me saying you shouldn't be having sex because of your tiny penis, believe me Malfoy ive heard the rumors." She tapped her chin "But people just can't help the way they are born. But the main thing is not to beat yourself down you know chin up old boy." She patted his chest "I mean look on the bright side at least you can chose whether you want to be the bride or the groom on your own wedding day because people can't really see a difference."

"That's what I have been trying to tell him all along Draco you would make a beautiful girl." Zabini laughed

"Oh Zabini I didn't see you there." Hermione blushed

Hermione didn't know much about Blaise Zabini except that he was strikingly handsome. He went into hiding during the war fearing for his life at that time no body knew where he was, Blaise had emerged about two years ago weaving his way back into society. Hermione always admired his good looks from a distance.

Draco noticed Hermione's goofy smile and red cheeks

'Why is she acting like- oh I see' Draco thought 'time to get my monies worth'

"Blaise why don't you join us for lunch?" Draco inquired

"Well I do have a meeting in about oooh an hour" He looked down at his watch "but if we make it a quick lunch, sure I can come. Where did you have in mind?"

"How about the 'snooty fox' they have a great lunch menu?" Draco looked at Blaise

"Draco im not sure." Blaise looked at Hermione then back at Draco

"It will be fine." He smirked

………

Hermione had never seen such a beautiful and elegant restaurant in her life. It was quiet small and secluded with French doors and little white tables with candles in the middle. There was a small jazz band playing in the corner and it gave the room a very relaxed feel.

She still couldn't believe she was having lunch with Blaise Zabini! Can you say HOT? Too bad Malfoy was going to be there. He always ruined everything- in her opinion.

"Sure a table two I presume?" A lady with long blonde flowing hair and sparkling blue eyes at the front desk said looking at Draco and Blaise.

"Three actually unless you want me to sit on the floor or something?" Hermione joked feeling very small next to three better than average looking people.

"Hm" The lady stuck her nose in the air and showed them to a table.

"God talk about rude." Hermione blushed. Blaise leant over the table "Don't worry Hermione we have an in house term for girls like that we call it 'the pureblood princess syndrome'. Hermione looked puzzled "It's where they think they are better than everyone else and will only associate and talk with purebloods. I myself can't stand it you know- ah what's the muggle term im looking for oh.. we are not in high school anymore." He smiled warmly

Draco could have puked, why is he making her feel better? I brought her here to make her feel crap. He is ruining everything!

"Yeah I know someone who has that syndrome." Hermione's eyes flicked to Draco's.

Blaise was secretly laughing this girl had guts.

"So I ran into Pansy today Draco, she didn't seem very happy with you and she isn't coming to my birthday ball now. She said she can't forgive you this time. What the heck did you do? Blaise inquired

"Nothing serious Blaise."

Hermione snorted so hard her drink nearly came out of her nose. The boys ignored her.

"Well obviously you did now you have to find someone else to accompany you and do you know how hard it's going to be this close to the ball Draco do you understand its going to be IMPOSSIBLE." He all but shouted.

Slurp…slurp…slurp Hermione had obviously finished her orange juice.

Blaise's head slowly turned to face Hermione who was oblivious to the happenings around her and raised one eyebrow in Draco's direction.

"OH No Way Blaise" Draco pushed his chair back and it made a loud scrape across the ground. Draco had the attention of everyone in the room.

"One day is enough with her ive already ripped out 40 percent of my hair and I don't want to be prematurely bald by the end of the week." He scolded

"Ha with thin white hair like that, chances are Draco you will be bald in the next few years anyway." Blaise scoffed

"What are we talking about and why are you standing Draco?" Hermione looked confused

"Because Blaise is talking like someone who is high off crack that's why." Draco looked flustered

Blaise turned to Hermione "Hermione I know you don't really know me that well but I need to ask you a favor-" Blaise was cut off

"She doesn't know the dances!" Draco exclaimed

"You can teach her!"

"What in a week? That's impossible." Draco snorted "What about her blood, you know what they will say about her."

"I don't care what 'they' say if 'they' don't like it they can leave and I will make it known." Blaise raised his chin

"But look at her Blaise she's a mess there is no way we can get her ready in time for this ball."

"Honey, I can make anybody look good." Blaise smiled

"Yeah Blaise but can you make a dog trot in a week? I don't think so." Draco crossed his arms.

Now Hermione was really confused and angry! Draco just said she was a mess and wow Blaise really sounded like a Drag Queen with the last comment he made. He couldn't be, he was just joking around surely. She would have to pay more attention to his actions to see if she could make a decision.

"Ok what the hell are you two talking about?" Hermione huffed

"Well" Blaise started "as I was going to ask you before for a favor im sure you are wondering what it is."

"Of course I do after the little tantrum you both pulled."

Blaise laughed a nice deep sexy rippling laugh and she was crossing her fingers and toes that he really wasn't gay and that she was just being paranoid.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be a guest at my ball accompanied by Draco. I would really love you to come not just because you would be replacing Pansy and Draco would not be able to come as he would have no one to dance with, hell I don't care if the git doesn't come." He laughed "But because I don't feel we have had the proper time to get to know each other and this would be a great ice breaker! So what do you say Hermione? Will you please come?" Blaise finished

Draco rolled his eyes Blaise knew exactly what to say to get his own way. He wasn't in Slytherin for nothing.

………………………………………….

Ok A/N time. Well im just going to put this out there but I have a theory for the 7th Harry potter book coming out soon and I just want to know whether you guys think it is rubbish or not….ok here I go: I think Harry will be the last horcrux as some of voldys soul transferred to him when he tried killed him. We MAY have evidence of this when Dumbledore says Voldy passed onto Harry some of his prized qualitys such as parceltoungue and I think Harry will have to kill himself at the same time as killing Voldemort to truly kill him. Any way review the story and also tell me if you think this could be correct or if I missed something in the books to suggest this theory is absolutely first class rubbish. Well let me know. OR tell me what you think will happen I love thinking about things like that!


	7. What's in the water?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"Um ok wow, you really want me to come to your party? Im not sure Blaise I won't really know anybody there." Hermione said a bit confused her cheeks staining red.

'Get a grip Hermione' she thought

"Oh nonsense Hermione you will know me and Draco and if you know me and Draco you will know everyone." He said opening his arms out wide embracing the whole room.

"Blaise enough! She can't come and that is that. She doesn't know any of the dances." Draco was checking the list off with outstretched fingers.

"She probably doesn't even know HOW to dance, she will look stupid as my ugh assigned partner-"

"Date" Blaise cut in

"Assigned partner" Draco was gritting his teeth

"Date" Blaise was now leaning over the table

"I did not pick her to accompany me to your stupid ball you did so therefore she is my assigned partner." Draco's face was inches away from Blaise's in the middle of the table. They were both seething.

Hermione had never seen something so funny in her life. They were like two little girls fighting over a dolly.

"Alright alright you two there is no need for another tantrum." She pushed them apart and turned to Blaise "I will be honored to come to your birthday ball-" She turned to Draco "as Draco's assigned partner, I don't really enjoy the idea of being Draco's date any longer than I have to."

Draco rolled his eyes

"Fantastic I am so glad to hear that." Blaise looked ecstatic and turned to Draco "Well you two better get started on learning the dances as for me I have a meeting to attend to." He threw a silver credit card on the table "Lunch is on me."

"Ah no I think lunch will be on me this time Zabini." Draco threw a gold credit card on the table.

Blaise's smile almost faltered for a second and Draco knew it was because he had the most recent credit card only offered to the most prestige members of society. Draco knew it bugged the hell out of Zabini when he didn't have the best of the best. He had to put Zabini in his place after this afternoon's display of rivalry. Zabini always had to be reminded who was the underdog when it came to Malfoy.

"Fine ill see you later." He said tight lipped in Draco's direction "Always a pleasure miss Granger and I look forward to seeing you at my birthday ball." He said with a smile.

Then he was gone

Hermione sighed why couldn't all men be like Zabini?

"Do you know what you have done now?" Malfoy looked mad

"It's just a party Malfoy how bad could it be?"

"How- How bad could it be? Is that what you just said?" His face was red and his neck was strained in Hermione's direction. She thought he rather looked like a Giraffe "It's plainly obvious that you have never been to a pure blood ball before." He sank back into his chair and sighed.

"There are four main dances that ever couple must know that will be performed during the night they are the waltz, Tango, Cha- cha and the foxtrot."

"Oh now I know what you mean by 'she doesn't know the dances'" Hermione was feeling foolish

"Do you mind I wasn't finished?" Draco snapped. "Now because of you idiotic decisions to say yes I now have the burden of teaching you those dances. Do you know how hard it is going to be in a week?" He paused

She was looking down and fumbling with her fingers

"Come on Granger lets go I suppose I should start teaching you now" he got up out of his seat.

………

They were standing in his ballroom at the Malfoy Manor. The sheer size of it nearly made her dizzy and she wondered about all of the previous parties that had been held in this remarkable place.

"Alright now pay attention and listen carefully to everything I say I don't want to have to repeat myself." He snapped

She was standing in the middle of the ballroom with her feet together and her hand positioned on Draco's shoulder and her other hand in his. She felt really weird being this close to any other man other than Harry and Ron, oh and if you count Viktor of course. Draco had his white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and a few buttons were undone at the collar, his hair was falling over his eyes and he looked quite striking and then he opened his mouth.

"I'm gonna teach you the steps first and then we will go over the minor details later." He sighed

'This is going to take ages'

…..

The sun had set before they took their first break. Hermione had taken off all of her clothes except her white under singlet and her black pants which she had rolled up to just under her knees. Her skin was shinning with perspiration and her hair was wild. She had already memorized the waltz and they were about to start the Tango.

"Here" Draco handed her some water

"Thanks" she said softly. They sat in silence for a while

"Come on I have to at least get two dances taught by the end of the night." He stood up and motioned her to take her place.

"Now push your right foot back, NO Granger with more hip." He barked at her he wouldn't have a less than perfect partner

She tried again

"More"

She tried again

"More"

"I CANT give any more" She basically screamed and looked away.

He stared at her intently "Granger most of these dances are not just about the steps it's about feelings and incorporating those feelings into movement. I need you to feel the passion and sensuality and remember how you felt when you received your first kiss or the last guy you had sex with whatever." He threw his hands in the air.

"Well I can't do that Malfoy because my first kiss was disgusting it felt like a slug was trying to worm its way into my mouth and I um ive never." She faltered "Ive never done the other thing before." Her face reddened dramatically

She had just told Draco Malfoy one of her most personal questions in her life.

'Oh well it is true why should I lie about it?

'Because you will never hear the end of it now' The little voices in her head raged on and she didn't notice Draco Malfoy slipping his tie over her eyes as a blind fold until it was too late.

Darkness

The record player had skipped onto the next song and salsa music started playing

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Her hand moved to lower the blindfold but his hand caught hers and lowered it back to her side. She felt his hot breath on her left ear and noticed her other senses had increased in intensity. She could smell his spicy scent that she had never noticed before it was quite intoxicating.

"Shhhhh, im showing you." His breath tickled her ear

"Showing me what?" She stammered meekly

"Granger you _ask_ too many questions" She could hear the amusement in his voice

"Now just Shhhhh." His fingers stroked down the side of her face. She felt him move behind her, his rough fingertips traced her shoulders and he found his way down to her stomach he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her roughly into him

She let out a little squeak

He used his other arm to grip her hip "Right leg back" He moved her hip with his hand. "Whatever you are feeling right now in this moment Granger…" His hand glided down her leg then back to her hip "…USE IT." He moved his hand from her stomach and rested both hands on her hips as she moved them she was still pressed so tight into him as they moved as one.

Before she knew what was happening he had spun her around and dipped her down and pulled her back up she felt his breath on her lips as they stopped movement for a spilt second.

Hermione had never felt this way before she was shivering but sweating at the same time. She almost leaned in to touch his lips on hers but forced herself back.

Draco was watching her indecisiveness very curiously. He stroked his fingers down her face and his thumb stopped at her lips. Draco brushed over them lightly as he untied the blindfold and let it fall to the ground. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and met his silver/ grey ones it was then that she noticed how close he was holding her. She opened her mouth and her voice came out as a choked whisper

"What did you put in my water Malfoy?"

"Nothing I-I just wanted to show you how you should feel like when you are dancing." He let her go abruptly

"Ha as if I would want to seduce you? I just felt sorry for you." He sneered and turned away from her

Hermione felt so stupid she felt her eyes water but was determined not to cry. She had been humiliated in the harshest way by the one person she hated most in the world. She tried to make her voice calm she tried to make her voice sound like his words didn't affect her.

"Whatever Malfoy just don't ever touch me again. Ill dance how I want to dance not how you tell me to and if you don't like it you know what you can do with these dance lessons." She gathered up her things and left the ballroom.

"Five pm tomorrow practice again." She heard him shout after her. She replied by slamming the front door.

Draco picked up the glasses that the elves had given him and Hermione that were full of water earlier in the night and threw them as hard as he could across the room.

'Get a grip'

"What the hell is wrong with me, I never get upset over girls." He growled to himself

He knew that Granger wasn't a girl anymore not by the way she moved tonight no, she was a woman.

"A woman, a woman? Since when did Granger become something other than an unattractive bookworm?" He said under his breath

"Something must be in the water!"

……………

A/N: Well another chapter finished. This one was a bugger to write because it was sort of half transition half eventful chapter. Plus it was the first real step towards HG/DM lovin. Anyway reward me for my efforts please and review.


	8. Birds of a feather

_Heavy footsteps stomped not too far behind as she tried to move swiftly through the forest. Her chest felt tight and her head dizzy as she struggled to intake air, moss covered stones made the ground far too slippery and she had to look down every two seconds to prevent herself from falling. She rounded a very large tree and bumped into something solid sending her sprawling on her back. It felt like hours before she realized what she had collided with her mind still dizzy from the fall and lack of air. Her heart boomed in the back of her throat and all of her senses were on full alert. She subconsciously felt her wand in the pocket of her robe._

"_Little witch, what a lovely surprise." He chuckled baring his large sharp moldy teeth_

"_What is a pretty little thing like you doing in my forest?" He paused and leaned in closer to her so she could smell his diseased foul breath "Not trying to get yourself eaten' are you?" An insane smile spread across his face._

_Heavy footsteps came to a stop and she turned her head to see the Death Eater that had been chasing her for so long_

_Theodore Nott_

_The man hovering above her attention had been drawn towards the Death Eater, this was her chance. She pulled her leg back and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. _

_He threw his head back and let out a howl, fur replacing ragged clothes, yellow eyes replacing brown eyes and sharp claws replacing filthy hands and yellow nails._

_Fenrir Greyback_

'_How is this possible?' Hermione looked up at the half moon. Fenrir was almost fully turned. Hermione glanced at Nott who was slowly backing away from the scene with a look of confusion on his features not wanting to get in the middle of this fight. Fenrir let out another ear piercing howl that left a buzzing in her ears._

"_Stupefy" She screamed out wand pointed at the beast. His strong back legs pushed off the ground hard sending him high into the air dodging the spell. He landed closer to Hermione than he was before. She subconsciously took two steps back, she held her wand out in front of her never faltering, never lowering it for a second_

"_Homorphus" A green light shot out of her wand hitting Greyback in the chest. The spell forced him to start changing back into a man again. He leaped forward still in transition and pushed her onto rocks which were the bank for a river. Her back and head collided with the sharp stones that littered all around her and she let out a yelp that was half in surprise and half in pain._

_Her head felt groggy as she tried in vain to lift herself from the ground. She lifted her hand and touched the pain she felt at the back of her head. She felt a liquid and brought her hand closer to her face. Red and sticky _

"_Oh dear look what you have gone and done now." Fenrir said examining his hands. He had been ripped out of his werewolf state and was now standing over her naked._

_He snarled and roughly grabbed her hair, Hermione screamed one hand immediately flung to her hair to try easing the pain and the other tried to find her wand which she had dropped in the mist of the battle. Fenrir pulled her roughly to the water and immersed her head in it. Hermione struggled kicking and tearing at his hand with her nails she screamed in the water which just caused more water to go up her nose and into her lungs._

_He lifted her head up his hands still holding tight on her hair. She took in big gulps of air her chest heaving forward and back. He pressed his rotten mouth into her left cheek "A muggle death for a muggle girl"_

_He pushed her head back into the water a crazed smile taking over his features. After a few minutes her struggling had died down she didn't have the energy anymore. She felt weightless and very tired. Visions of Harry, Ron and her Parents shot into her mind and she bid them farewell in her own private way._

"_Diffindo" A voice screamed out of the shadows._

_It started from his lower back and traveled up his spine to his neck. Fenrir was slowly being ripped apart. The pressure on Hermione's neck had been let go and she was floating face down in the water. Fenrir screamed into the night sky until the curse slowly ripped his throat apart and he lay dead on the harsh black stones._

_The figure from the shadows lifted her out of the water and gently placed her on the soft grass. He pointed his wand at her "Impervius" he whispered. All the water that was trapped in her body was expelled and Hermione woke up coughing._

_The man smoothed her hair out of her face and whispered some healing charms to her back and head._

_Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked into the face of her savior, he wore a mask. It was gold and in the shape of a two headed eagle. The two eagle heads went high on his forehead, the body of the eagle went down the length of his nose the claws branched out around his mouth while the wings spread high on his check bones. His hair was black and shaggy and his skin was olive. He had the most brilliant blue eyes she felt like she was drowning all over again in them._

"_Are you alright Hermione?" His voice was hoarse and his brow wrinkled in what she interpreted as concern._

_She nodded too stunned to actually speak._

_He smiled weakly "Im sorry you will never get to know who I actually am." He closed his eyes and whispered "Obliviate"_

Hermione bolted up in her bed and reached for her notepad and pen. She had this dream so many times before, so many times she had lost count and every time she tried to remember something new to put all the pieces together in the puzzle. But remembering a dream was like trying to keep water in your hands eventually it all escapes through the cracks. _Water_

"Water" She said aloud to herself. 'Her dream had something to do with water and rocks' she thought as she subconsciously rubbed her lower back.

……………………………………….

Hermione looked at her white plastic clock hanging in her kitchen above her sink it was 5:35pm. She had deliberately missed her dance classes with Draco just to show him no one hurts Hermione Grangers feelings and then expects them to turn up the next day begging for more insults.

She walked over to her kettle and prepared to indulge in a warm tasty cup of tea. 'Hmmm what shall I have for dinner?' She thought happily to herself. Like most women Hermione got quite excited when it came to eating and sometimes even thinking about food. She galloped over to the freezer and pulled out a box of Chicken Kiev's and a steak.

"What do I feel like tonight? Chicken? Steak? Chicken? Steak?" She was weighing them up one in each hand.

"Heck ill have both." She turned the oven on and started preparing the meats.

"And ill need veggies and oh what are those little things called" She tapped her chin and ran over to the freezer. Her eyes lit up and her smile widened when she found what she was looking for

"Potato Gems!"

There was a knock at the door. She looked up annoyed someone was interrupting her feast. It was probably an annoying sales person trying to sell her a crappy mobile phone deal. She walked slowly to the door hoping they would just go away, she stopped to flick through a book.

The knock came again but louder and more aggressive this time "Granger I know your in there I can hear you piss farting around now open the door." She put down the book and rolled her eyes she swung the door open with full force "What are you doing here Malfoy just go away would you." She moved to close the door in his face. But he was to fast for her and he stuck his foot in the door.

His nose immediately went in the air and he sniffed. 'Oh no way' Hermione was now desperately trying to rid his foot from her door "Malfoy jus- could you-"

"Is that food I smell?" His eyes brightened "No- well yes, yes it is but you can't have any Malfoy so shove off." She was still hopelessly trying to push him out the door.

One of the nosey neighbors Mrs. Harbor had come to see what all the commotion was about she had a dressing gown and a shower cap on and her cat Mr. Tinkles ( The name is very appropriate because he tinkles everywhere and he especially likes doing it on Hermione's front mat.) in her hands. She leaned over Draco so she was still blocking him but so that she could address her neighbor

"Oh hello Mrs. Harbor" Hermione said with a fake smile rolling her eyes in her head. "There is nothing wrong here Mrs. Harbor this is Draco one of my friends, you can go back in your room now there is nothing to see here." The fake smile plastered on Hermione's face.

Mrs. Harbor grunted and slowly went back into her room giving what Hermione called 'the death glare'.

Hermione turned back to Draco dropping whatever smile she had on her face and looked up at him with her 'death glare' which in her opinion wasn't as terrifying as Mrs. Harbor but could still shock the socks of anyone most unfortunate to receive it. It was usually Harry and Ron who copped the full force.

"Look Malfoy just seriously go away I am not in the mood for your bantering tonight." She said under her breath but with as much venom as possible. She really just wanted to get back inside sit down and stuff her face.

"Well Granger you should have thought of that before you signed up for this ball, now what the hell smells so good?" He said as he barged past her.

………………………………………………

A/N: Hmmmmm what did you guys think? This story is taking a bit of a turn a bit of a darker turn. But it will still be relatively light hearted. Review please!!!!


End file.
